The Truth Behind Everybody's Lives
by Nikki Lady of the Western Lands
Summary: The pairings are a secret other than KougaKagome. Ayame was lied to her entire life,who does she love. Inuyasha and Kaogme fight...who to turn to. Miroku confesses his love to sango, but can she commit to a pervert.
1. Ayame's Story

Nikki: I have not abandoned my other story I'm still working on it. I just got inspiration to write this story

Sesshomaru: who do I end up with in this story?

Nikki: I'm not telling you…haha

Nikki: all the pairings are a secret except the fact that this will be a Kouga/ Kagome . And is not tied to my old story at all.

* * *

Chapter one: The Truth About Ayame

Ayame awoke with a fright. She had had a rather unusual dream. All it that dream had was flashes of a forbidden room and an orb held within it.. She remembered that orb she seen it shortly after meeting Kouga for the first time. Her grandfather told her that she must never touch, that if it was broken horrible things would happen.

Ayame wondered why would she have a dream telling her to break it only two weeks before he wedding to Kouga. Why would the fates want horrible things to happen. She went back to sleep and again dreamed.

_Two pups run through the meadow. One obviously a male dog demon, the other obviously a female wolf demon. They sat under a tree holding hands. Ayame couldn't tell who they were. Then the boy spoke._

_"I should get home mother will worry, do you need me to walk you up the mountain?"_

_The girl responded "no I'm fine, plus you know how your father gets when you're late"_

_"good point, but hurry cause I think I smell a storm coming"_

_"deal. I love and I'll see you tomorrow"_

_"love you to."_

_They two young children hugged. And the boy with unimaginable speed ran off. The girl walked and she almost made it home when she heard thunder and saw lightning. Rain poured down in buckets. The girl cowered under a tree and started crying._

_A different boy obviously older and obviously a wolf came and helped her. He lifted her up on his back and…_

"ah" Ayame was awoken my Kouga. "what's up Kouga"

"you looked scared I thought I should wake you" Kouga said, clearly worried.

"oh… no I'm fine" Ayame said, " I'll be back later, I have to do something"

She quickly dashed to the forbidden room but stopped in the entrance at what she heard.

"what wrong why have you called me here"

"the power is weakening"

"do you think either of them remembered anything?"

"well I don't think we have to worry about Ayame, but if HE remembers he'll know we did it. And he'll be mad"

"Maybe they wouldn't still love each other even if they do remember"

"that's where Ayame is the problem. Remember how emotional she gets"

"ever think we made a mistake

"no of course not…Kouga is much better for her."

"does Kouga know"

"no not at all"

"what would happen if this was ever broken?"

"Both of their memories would come flooding back the second they saw each other after it was broken. But Sesshomaru's memories will probably take maybe a day...or a week to return"

"why?"

"his will was stronger so we made the spell much, much stronger it will hold longer after the orb is broken"

"how can we fix it so its strong again?

"I'm not sure...meet me here tomorrow and I'll fix it".

Ayame quickly hid when she heard the unknown people coming her way.. As she watched them emerge and found them to be her grandfather and a witch doctor from the village nearby.

One they were completely gone she went into the room of the cave which held the orb.

'so if I break this my memories will come back. All I have to do is find Sesshomaru' she thought 'but WHAT will I remember'

She looked at the orb, "well her goes nothing" she whispered to herself.

She slowly lifted the orb off a small table. She took in a breath and…..

**CRASH**…the orb fell to the floor

"now to find Sesshomaru….but how?" Ayame wondered "Inuyasha!"

Ayame gathered up the pieces of the orb and dashed off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

With Inuyasha and the gang

"Kagome get behind me" Inuyasha seethed "I smell a wolf and it's approaching fast."

Inuyasha drew his sword just as Ayame came skidding to a halt.

"god Inuyasha watch it or you'll put somebody's eye out."

"oops I thought you were Kouga"

Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha, "what brings you here Ayame?"

"I need to find Sesshomaru"

"well we don't usually find him…he finds us. In fact we're on his land so he will most likely be here soon." Kagome said, "Hey we were setting up camp so why don't you stay here until he shows up."

The group settled down to listen to Ayame explain why she needed to find Sesshomaru. After she was done Kagome spoke.

"so you don't know exactly what you'll remember?"

"No but they said 'Maybe they wouldn't still love each other even if they do remember' so I really want to remember"

More questions were asked by Inuyasha and the gang. No sooner had they finished the questions the group heard a voice from behind them.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to be on my lands"

Ayame jumped and spun around. She gasped "Sesshomaru", then she fell to the ground….unconscious.

* * *

Nikki: tell me what you think so far ok….the more reviews the longer the chapters will be 


	2. I'll love you forever

**Nikki: I'm back**

**Sesshomaru: ok. so what took you so long**

**Nikki: I was busy, but now I'm back….so lets give the people what they want…on to chapter two

* * *

**

Chapter Two: I'll love you forever, and I'll help you remember.

* * *

Last Chapter: 

"so you don't know exactly what you'll remember?"

"No but they said 'Maybe they wouldn't still love each other even if they do remember' so I really want to remember"

More questions were asked by Inuyasha and the gang. No sooner had they finished the questions the group heard a voice from behind them.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to be on my lands"

Ayame jumped and spun around. She gasped "Sesshomaru", then she fell to the ground….unconscious.

* * *

This Chapter: 

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. For once in his life he had no idea what to do. He was confused. He felt the overwhelming need to rush to her side, and hold her in his arms till she was well again. But he had no idea why. He was searching for her name. He knew he knew her.

He watched as the girl he knew to be Kagome rushed to the red-haired girl's frail body. Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the girl.

"wench" he said, his voice indifferent.

He had caught Kagome's attention. She looked up at him and sighed. 'I know he knows my name' Kagome thought as she watched the demon lord.

"who is she" he asked quietly

Kagome heard his question and looked back up at him "you don't know?" she sighed "she is Ayame"

He didn't answer, just stared at the young demoness before him. 'I wish I knew what was going through the girl's mind' he thought to himself.

**_Ayame's Dream_**

_A little girl ran through a field of flowers. She knew she was farther from her mountain that she should be. She spun around and fell to the ground as she watched the sky spin._

_'wolf' the little boy thought. 'wolves shouldn't be here' he slowly walked through the flowers._

_The little girl sensed his presence but ignored him._

_"Why are you here little wolf" the boy asked._

_"who are you to ask" she hadn't even opened her eyes to look at him. She didn't care who he was._

_"I'm the prince of these lands. I am Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands" he stated proudly "who are you to go where you like"_

_"I am Princess Ayame, Princess of the Eastern Wolf Tribes" she had heard of this prince. He was said to be handsome. And he was about her age. This is when the princess opened her eyes._

_Sesshomaru immediately become entranced by her eyes. They were a piercing emerald green._

_"I was taught that it is not polite to stare Prince Sesshomaru" Ayame said._

_"you are far from home Princess" he stated as if she hadn't said anything at all._

_She blushed "umm kinda lost"_

_"ah I see" he said, then thought. "then I shall escort you to your home Princess Ayame"_

_Ayame stood up. She straightened out her short white skirt. She wiped the grass from her clothes. Then notices her tail._

_"I can't go anywhere" she said_

_"what's wrong" Sesshomaru asked._

_"my tail" she sighed_

_"what about it" he asked_

_"its knotted. And dirty. I cant go home like this grandpa will be furious"_

_"oh I see" he thought for a moment "here" he reached in a bag at his waist, and pulled out a small brush. He handed it to her._

_She looked at him like he was crazy, but began to fix her tail._

_He blushed "my tail" he swished it off his shoulder "in the words of my father 'you will never be lord if you do not learn to keep your self clean and groomed'- so I have a brush"_

_Once she was done she smiled and said "alright lets go"_

_He looked at her. She was all but perfect. Her pigtails neatly pulled back, her red wavy hair hanging neatly from her hair ties. But something was missing. He picked an indigo flower and gently placed it in her hair. "perfect" he whispered._

_So then they walked hand in hand toward her home in the mountains._

**_end dream sequence_**

Ayame gently stirred.

She reached up feeling a flower in her hair.

She looked at Sesshomaru.

"you" she whispered " you are the reason I always where a flower in my hair"

She stood and walked to him. " I know you don't remember yet. But I remember so much. And I love you"

"I'm still not positive who you are exactly" he stated.

"I know." she felt a pain in her heart " I know you don't. but I love you, and I'll help you remember." she paused "I will always love you Sesshomaru"

This is when Kouga skidded to a stop. He heard one sentence and it tore him apart 'I will always love you Sesshomaru' that statement ran through his mind over and over. He couldn't handle it. He felt his heart crumble in his chest and uttered two words….. "Why Ayame"

"Kouga" she said as she turned around "I'm sorry Kouga I really am. Its not my fault. I was deceived. My grandfather and a witch from the village they altered my memories. before I ever met you I was in love with Sesshomaru. I need him Kouga. And he will remember in a few days and he will need me again and we will once again rely on each other. Plus you still love Kagome I know you do. Our marriage would have failed. You knew that as well as I did. You don't love me as much as you wish you could. I know you don't. so please don't be sad."

Kouga listen carefully and after he was sure she was done. He left silently only saying that he needed time alone.

Ayame was crying. She knew he was upset. She knew she had caused his pain. "Sesshomaru do you remember anything at all"

"not really, do you have any proof your tale is true?" he asked.

She thought then began pulling out the broken shards of the orb. "I broke this to get back our memories. I went directly against my orders to never touch it."

"ahh I see." Sesshomaru examined the broken orb "what you say is true, it is easy to tell that a very powerful spell was attached to this orb"

There was a pause "I should get home I'm once again very far from my home in the mountains. And you don't seem to remember anything so I'll see you later" Ayame started to walk away.

"Ayame" Sesshomaru started "its very late, and unsafe for you to leave alone for such a long journey"

"well I can't stay here I have to go home, I am a princess I have things to do. And I should talk to Kouga, if I can find him" Ayame said.

"maybe I should walk with you" Sesshomaru said, " I mean if what you claim is true , and based on the orb you've shown me I have to believe it is, I should make sure you're ok at all times"

"ok but if you walk with me my grandpa will defiantly realize the orb is broken and know I did it…but you could walk me most of the way" Ayame said.

So they walked away while she informed him of the dream she had just had.

They had almost made it when a wolf demon stopped in front of them.

"princess I was worried when your grandfather said he believed you had been abducted, by Lord Sesshomaru." she looked at Sesshomaru "which I guess must be true"

"no Chii you've got it all wrong, I love Sesshomaru, he's just walking me home"

"what about Kouga? Ayame your talking crazy. Have you even ever talked to this psycho before. He's a murderer he's crazy he's mean…and you love him?"

"yes I do I love him, but he's not crazy and neither am I" Ayame hugged Sesshomaru who looked really out of it, "what's wrong Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Ayame I remember…not much but a little from when we last saw each other before the spell I wanted to walk you home cuz it was going to storm but you said not to cuz I'd be late and get in trouble"

"you remembered!" she hugged him again

"ok princess **WTF** is going on here?" Chii was past confused.

"maybe I should leave…Jaken is most likely freaking out as we speak" Sesshomaru said.

"see ya" Ayame said as Sesshomaru dashed away.

"Chii I know you're my body guard and it your duty to protect me and yadda yadda yadda but you CAN'T tell my grandfather Sesshomaru was here." Ayame explained " but I gotta go talk to Kouga I'll be back as soon as I can"

She ran as fast as she could toward where she knew Kouga to be.

"Kouga" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Ayame. I put you through so much. But you were right. I didn't love you. You tried so hard to be perfect for me but I still ignored you. and I'm sorry." Kouga said "but can we still be friends?"

"of course" Ayame replied. "I think I have to go. I bet my grandpa is waiting to chew me out."

"Do you want me to come to? We have to announce that our engagement has been called off." Kouga asked.

"That might be a good idea" she replied "But what should we do first? Tell the tribes, both yours and mine, that the engagement is off, or we could go confront my grandfather."

"The first one sounds less potentially dangerous" Kouga laughed.

So they walked toward the caves. Walked not ran, they were in no hurry to explain all this.

**_:With Sesshomaru : In the western Lands:_**

"Mr. Jaken please calm down, Rin is sure Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon." Rin spoke to the panicking toad. Rin was now fully grown, and had lived with Sesshomaru for most of her life.

Just then they both turned to face the castle door, which opened, and in walked Sesshomaru.

He seemed in a hurry and rushed into his study. He pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down a few things. He put the paper into an envelope. Before he sealed it he dropped something shiny into the envelope with the paper.

"JAKEN" He shouted, and the toad immediately appeared "Deliver this to Princess Ayame, of the wolf demon tribe. It Is urgent, I want it there immediately! If it takes longer than half an hour its your head."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru, I shall send the fastest messenger" Jaken took the letter and quickly scurried away. Leaving Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

**_:With Ayame and Kouga:_**

The two friends stood on a rock in front of both of their tribes. They looked at each other.

"We have gathered you all together to tell you something very important." They said in unison, "We shall no longer be engaged, because we no longer have any intent on becoming mates" scattered gasps were heard. "This is for personal reasons of our own" Ayame watched the tribes exchange accusing glares, and spoke up "our tribes however will remain friends". The crowd started to disperse. And Ayame and Kouga headed toward the cave where Ayame's grandfather lived.

As they neared the cave a large demon stopped them.

"Princess Ayame?" The demon asked.

"Yes that's me" she responded and was handed an envelope. With that the demon left.

"who's it from?" Kouga asked.

"how would I know, I haven't opened it yet" She said then slowly opened it. She gasped it was from Sesshomaru.

"Read it out loud I wanna hear" Kouga semi-wined

"_Dear Ayame-_

_I'm sorry to take to much of your time. But if you would reach into the envelope and pull out the necklace."_

she pulled out the necklace and put it on.

_"notice that it has a crescent moon, the symbol of my lands, it is to protect you. If you are in any danger it will radiate to the necklace I wear, it will protect you until I get to you. Or if you ever wish to see me hold the crescent moon and wish, and I shall come. On my way back I remembered many things. I remembered the day we met. I remembered the lecture my father gave me about hanging out around wolves. I remember my mother telling me to ignore my father's lecture. I remember when I met your grandfather, and when you met my parents. My dad made you cry, calling you a filthy wolf and bringing up your parents. Remember? I yelled at him. That was the first time I had talked back to him, and it was all for you. I shall see you soon._

_Yours always,_

_Sesshomaru"_

Little did they know, her grandfather had walked out and heard the entire letter.

"well Ayame you really did break the orb" the old man started "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"What do I have to say for myself! What do I have to say…you're vain that is what you are, I love Sesshomaru. You can't change that so why do you try?" Ayame replied.

"He's not right for you, you know if your mother and father were here, they'd-"

"they'd what? Support me full heartedly is what. But that doesn't matter cuz they aren't here and they never will be here. So I need you to support me, because you're the only family I've got left." Ayame interrupted her grandfather.

"fine! If you really do love him I will support you."

"and Another thing…what! Really? This is great, I should tell Sesshomaru." She was ecstatic.

She started to run in the direction of the western lands. She ran for about five minutes and stopped.

"Why am I running all the way there when I have this necklace?" (she's a bit slow)

Ayame enclosed the crescent in her fingers and wished for Sesshomaru to come to see her.

Sesshomaru felt his necklace radiate and rushed to Ayame's side.

"what going on Ayame?"

She hugged him "grandfather said 'If you really do love him I will support you' so it makes things a whole lot easier."

"So could you stay in my castle?" he asked.

"of course" Ayame replied.

"Sesshomaru, how could you?…"

* * *

**Nikki: Ha ha cliffie**

**Review please**


	3. Authors note

1IMPORTANT!!!!! there is a reason that there was a two year pause between my work... I have just recently been able to continue... because believe or not...I have a life... and it completely fell apart when my best friend killed himself... ok??? I just couldn't write... I didn't have the time and I just wasn't stable enough... I mean everything reminded me of him... but I'm trying to pull myself together just for my reviewers... I am currently working on three stories:

The truth behind everyone's lives... that one's next chapter is almost finished... I have it saved on my old computer which I am hooking back up tonight so that I can update that story... hopefully tomorrow

Inuyasha Finds Love: Sequel to Kagome's True love... I'm working on that now...

Dreams of the Sweet Forbidden... will be updated after the other two ok?

I'm going to take this chance to respond to my reviewers...

Smilin.sister... you've reviewed three out of four of my stories and just let me say... I was never planning on a two year gap... ok?...I just broke down... I'm a person...a human being... and I lost someone very close to me... and please do-tell why I don't get many reviews... indulge me... and about me updating "too often" I don't post a chapter unless I have spent more than six hours working on it and I have reviewed it many many times... and I am a very busy girl... I'm almost never home... so I thought I should update when ever I had the time instead of putting it off...

Purefire16... I am... sorry for the wait... it will just be a couple days all three of me stories will be updated at least once before this weekend is over...

Demonic Angelz... Thank you very much

the darker side of perfect (anon.)... thanks... its always nice to know that I'm not hated

yeah I know I spelled Tenshi wrong... I wrote those stories while I was still very stupid and in middle school... thanks for pointing it out though... I like to be as accurate as possible...

Angela (anon.)... well back when I wrote the story I had an obsession with bottons... I'm OCD... I have to push any button...and every button that I see... I apologize... I got carried away...

Fluffy4ever... thanks so much for your reviews...and I'll make the chapters as long as I can... sometimes if its been a while and I can scarcely update I'll settle for slightly shorter chapters that can be written in less time... that'll probably happen for a while in March because I'm in my school's musical.. But after March it will go back to normal...

Kc and camille (anon.) Thanks... it means a lot when people like my stories...

Jessica Broward... yeah..don't we all... it seems I can't find any nice guys... I hope you find one that makes you happy

That's all the recent reviewers for all my stories..

I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS BEE PATIENT WITH ME... WHEN I STARTED MY TWO OLDER STORIES I NEVER EXPECTED ANYTHING TO INTERRUPT THEM... I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE...

Random fact... I have seen every episode of Inuyasha and all the movies, and I've read the manga... something came up a while back where someone decided that my stories weren't realistic... and I tried to explain that Inuyasha itself isn't realistic... but whatever...

To my reviewers old and new:

I think about everything you guys say, the good and the bad... so thank you for eveything...


End file.
